Love and War
by harrypotterfreak1993
Summary: WARNING! HBP SPOILERS! well i uped the rating just in case for but i hope no one stops reading it!. CHAPTER 9 FINALLY UP! Disclaimer: i own nothing but the events the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling! sadly
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

It all started soon after Harry Potter's sixth year at Hogwarts. Dumbldore was dead. Four Horcruxes still remained, and all Harry had left was his friends, Ron and Hermione, the fact that he was a wizard (which didn't help much because so was the other side), and the dark and twisting path ahead of him. Sure he knew that he had Ginny but he couldn't do anything with her otherwise Voldemort would kill her and it would be his, Harrys, fault. Harry was glad that Ron and Hermione had each other for comfort, but he, Harry, had no one. His mum and dad were both killed by Voldemort when Harry was only a year old. His god father, Sirius Black, was killed by Belitrix Lastrange when Harry was nearly sixteen. Most recently his best protector, Albus Dumbledore, was killed by someone whom Dumbledore had trusted, Severus Snape, when Harry was nearly seventeen.

Harry awoke, he looked over at the clock in his room at the Dursley's house for the last time and discovered it was eight am and then he realized with a jolt that he was finally seventeen. He was going to his favorite place in the world today, the Burrow. With a slight twinge of guilt he realized that he had not yet made peace with the Dursleys (which was his plan the entire time) and it was his last few hours here for the rest of his life. He shrugged off the feeling and packed his trunk, not that he would need it for Hogwarts again, and made his way into the kitchen. The Dursleys he discovered were in a shockingly good mood, but Harry knew why, they were glad that they would be rid of him in mere hours. After what seemed like days of awkward silance the Weasleys finally arived to come and fetch Harry. Harry jumped up to answer the door (it seemed that Arthur got a Ministry car again) and welcomed his best friend, his ex-girlfriend, and the rest of the Weasley family with enthusiasm. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a bone breaking hug untill Fred finally said, "Your killing him mum!" which was true for Harry was indeed turning blue. When Harry was free he, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Bill, and Charley burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

All to soon into the happy reunion Uncle Vernon stormed in saying "Arent you lot leaving yet! I wont sant for some meny w-w-wizards in my house!"

But Ginny replied snidly "Oh we're SO sorry Mr. Dursley but we must intrude a while longer seeing as Harry here still needs to grab his trunk. Come on Harry, I'll help you."

Harry grined at the look on his uncles face but it was more the fact that now he felt sure that Ginny didnt hate him for breaking up with her. "Ok then," he said still smiling, then Ron winked at him, and Harry followed Ginny upstairs. When they got to Harry's room Ginny, for some reason, closed the door then burst out crying.

"Harry, I cant handle it! I cant not be with you, its tearing my heart in half!"

Harry then pulled her into a sweet, loving hug and whispered in her ear, "I know, its hard for me to, every second of every day i am thinking about you and the times we have shared. Sometimes its so hard being away from you i just break out crying. I missed you Gin but I cared about your safty and I still do but if you are willing to take a risk we could try dateing again." Harry ended with a hopeful sounding voice and look in his eyes.

Ginny was stareing at him thinking _how can I resist that face? _and in response to Harry shie kissed him lightly on the lips and Harry who was hopeing for this as a response returned the kiss only harder, more passionate, and better then Ginny could have hoped for.

Suddenly Ron charged into the room saying "What the bloody hell is taking-?" but stoped mid-sentance seeing his best friend and his little sister kissing passionatly. Harry looked around and saw Ron smirking.

"What havent you ever seen a boy friend and a girl firend kissing before?" Harry asked laughing. (Ginny smiled at this because she had been waiting to hear him say that again.) "Well," said Harry grabing his trunk, "lets go," and he held out his hand for Ginny to hold as Ron led the way downstairs to where everyone was waiting.


	2. Apperation Test with a Turn

Apperation Test With A Turn

When they got downstairs everyone looked around but only the twins noticed Harry and Ginny were holding hands. They smiled and winked at Harry who gave them a "What?" kind of look. Soon they all left for the Burrow (Harry and Ginny were still hand in hand). They walked over to the Ministry car and got in. The driver said he would drive them all to the Ministry of Magic so that Harry and Ron could both take the apperation test. Harry was shocked because he had been so miserable since Dumbledore was killed that he had forgotten he even know how to apperate. So he said in a slightly shocked voice "Ok."

Ron on the other had grimaced (he obviously still remembered his last apperation test and merely grunted. When, at last, they got to the Ministry everyone clambered out and miraculously all squeezed into the telephone that was the visitor entrance. After Mr. Weasley had done the necessary the booth slowly slid down, underground, into the atrium. The atrium looked almost exactly the same as it did when Harry, Ron and Ginny were there just over a year ago, except for the fountain which the ministry seemed to have repaired. There was a sign put up instructing where to go for testing. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously then followed the sign to the correct door on which Harry knocked nervously.

The ministry worker said enter in the same voice and way as Dumbledore always did when Harry was taking lessons with him.

Fortunately everyone else was looking at Arthur's new office so Ginny then whished Harry a very non-verbal 'good luck' during which Ron looked away pointedly.

Then Harry and Ron entered the room and Harry looked around until Ron yelled "Professor Dumbledore! We thought Snape had killed you!" and Harry whipped around. Sure enough it was Dumbledore and at seeing him Harry nearly burst out crying.

Soon Dumbledore replied calmly (though Harry and Ron could see tears in his eyes at seeing the boy who had become like a son to him),"Then Severus must have made the act highly convincing. You see there where many hints that I was not dead, such as my portrait never waking up. Though I could not tell anyone the teachers and ministry workers seemed to figure out that I was not dead, but merely putting on an act, which helped make it all the more convincing. Like them having what appeared to be my body covered during the fake funeral. But more of that story later. But if you were wondering why I have not returned to Hogwarts the answer is simple, I needed Voldemort to believe that I was gone, so for now I am an apperation instructor. So on with the test, Ronald you first please. I would like you to apperate to the opposite corner of the room and back."

All the while Harry's head was buzzing, he couldn't think, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore was actually alive.

Soon Ron had finished and was pleased to say that he had passed, but now it was Harry's turn. Harry stepped to the spot that Dumbledore told him to and focused with all his might on his destination and his determination to occupy the space, then moved with deliberation into the tight, compressing, airless space.

When the sensation had ended Harry opened his eyes and, to his delight, saw that he had apperated to the exact spot that Dumbledore had told him to. Then Dumbledore told him cheerfully, "Well done Harry, you passed. Here's your apperation liscense."

Harry hugged him in thanks and then he and Ron left the room. When they got outside Harry broke down and started crying tears of joy at Dumbledore being alive. Ginny ran up to him and threw her arms around him until Harry pulled away and whispered, "Ginny, Dumbledore is still alive! He was never dead!"

Ginny gasped, said it was impossible and then charged into the room that Harry and Ron just came out of. When she saw that Harry was right she nearly fainted. Harry caught her before she hit the ground, and when she was steady she ran up to Dumbledore and hugged him. When Dumbledore put his arms around her Harry suddenly realized that his hand was no longer blackened and dead looking.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed, "Your hand! It's better!"

"I see you have actually noticed," Dumbledore chuckled, "though to let you know, no one else has, but that again is a thrilling tale for later times.

Ginny backed away and said "You gave us a right good scare Professor."

"Oh please kids you can call me Albus seeing as two of you are now of age and the other one I see is dating someone of age," he chuckled seeing Harry and Ginny holding hands again. Harry and Ginny both blushed and smiled at this as Ron burst out laughing.

"Ah ha," Dumbledore said looking out of the small window in the door, "I think I see the rest of the Weasleys, lets go and greet them shall we?" and he exited the room with his deep purple robes billowing behind him.

When Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all left the room they found the family in a state of shock and confusion. Then Dumbledore told his whole thrilling tale during which everyone gasped multiple times. When at last Dumbledore was done Harry decided that it was time to tell the Weasley family about him and Ginny.


	3. The Truth is Revealed

**Authors note…well here comes the third chapter…I hope you like it…its kinda funny in a weird way but go figure cuz I am weird well hope you like it please p R&R everyone!**

The Truth Is Reveled

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Harry began his voice shaking slightly, "I just thought you ought to know that…" his voice faltered so Ginny finished for him.

"We're dating. I know that you consider Harry a son and everything, but please respect that he is my boyfriend now and we may want some time alone. Ok?"

"Oh my God," squealed Mrs. Weasley, "Of course! How come you never told us you liked him Ginny? I just thought that now there is the possibility…well never mind it was a crazy thought.

"Mum," Ginny insisted.

"Well now there is the possibility…I mean if you two love each other that…well…Harry may become a part of the family!"

Harry, who had never thought that far was momentarily baffled at the thought of Ginny Weasley as his wife but then an image slowly dissolved into his head of him and Ginny with four beautiful children and realized that it may not be such a bad idea after all and with that being said Harry felt free to take things even further with Ginny…if she would let him that is.

When they finally got to the burrow Harry and Ginny went into the guest room which used to be Fred and George's room. It was now a deep purple with sheets in the same color but spangled with gold and silver stars, and the bed appeared to be a queen size which was just perfect to fit two people comfortably but with room to spread out. Harry plopped down, exhausted, then Ginny laid down next to him and he put his arm under her head and absent mindedly started stroking her hair. They laid like that for a couple of hours until, at one in the morning, who should ring the door bell but Hermione. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all ran to the door but Harry reached it first and opened it, when she saw Harry she instantly hugged him and did the same with Ginny, but when she saw Ron she kissed him lightly on the lips and then blushed remembering that Harry and Ginny were standing right there, probably smirking. So there they stood, two couples, but four friends, wondering what to do next.

"Well," Harry finally said, "I think I should be heading off to bed."

"Me too," Ginny yawned. So Harry and Ginny went upstairs to the guest room and shut the door. They laid back down then at three in the morning they finally fell asleep, Ginny enfolded in Harry's arms. But not before Harry thought "wow this was one exciting day."

When Harry awoke Ginny was laying there with her eyes open waiting for him to wake up but enjoying lying in his arms. Harry looked at the clock. It was already noon. Harry groaned then unfolded Ginny from his arms and said, "Leave it to Hermione to keep us up all night."

Ginny laughed then asked, "Did you sleep alright?"

"Amazingly," Harry replied, "but I think it was better with you being there."

Ginny blushed then said, "Lets go see if the others have left us any food."

"Of course," Harry agreed, "I'm starving and I do love your mums cooking." They went downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen.

"Ah, woke up finally have you?" she asked, "Ron and Hermione seem to be having a lie in as well. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything would be great Mrs. Weasley," Harry said longing for any food made by Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh please Harry. Call me Molly," and with that she got to work and within minuets there was a huge breakfast on the table with everything that Harry could have wished for including; eggs, kippers, sausage, bacon, oatmeal, and juices.

"This looks amazing! Thank you Molly!" Harry exclaimed as he started piling some of everything onto his plate. Ginny smiled then started filling her own plate.

"G-g-g-good morning," Ron yawned about an hour later, "What time is it?"

"It's one in the afternoon mate," Harry laughed, "Did you and Hermione sleep well?"

"Excellently," Ron replied, "And you?"

"Never better," Harry said grinning, then catching Ginny's eye they both burst out laughing as Ron stood there looking amazed.

Within about ten minuets Hermione came down with a peaceful look on her face. "Hi Harry. Hi Ginny. Hi Ron," and she then sat in Ron's lap.

"Um…, Mum?" Ron said.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Well you see Hermione and I are, well, to put it simply, dating."

"Oh really Ron? We NEVER would have guessed _that._" Laughed Harry seeing Hermione on Ron's lap as everyone laughed.

Soon Mrs. Weasley started having about the same reaction as she did when Harry and Ginny had told her about them.

"Now the hard part will be my mum and dad," Hermione muttered into Ron's ear.

"Oh god, kill me that will be sooo hard," Ron said jokingly and Hermione grinned.

After Mrs. Weasley had finished making a huge fuss over her two youngest children dating people that she whole-heartedly approved of, let alone dating in general (apparently she didn't know of Ron and Ginny's old love lives), the atmosphere in the kitchen felt considerably lighter and more relaxed. So relaxed in fact that Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny felt free to do things like kiss in the presence of Mrs. Weasley, though admittedly the first time Ginny was brave enough to do so Mrs. Weasley made a rather large fuss about it which involved a lot of squealing but after that she hardly made a peep.

The next few days passed with no real events (unless you count two more Dmentor attacks) but on the fourth day they received grave news that Remus Lupin was attacked by Greybeck after he found out that Lupin was a spy but was still alive and at St. Mungos for immediate care. When Harry heard this he immediately jumped up and exclaimed, "We have to go see him!"

"I agree with Harry," said Ginny and Harry felt he now loved her even more (if that was possible). "Besides," she continued, "he's apart of the Order, and the numbers of the Order grow smaller as the number of Voldemort's army are growing larger." This statement was true because a few days before Harry's birthday Kingsly Shaklebolt was killed by Voldemort.

"Oh, alright, we can go," Mrs. Weasley agreed so Ginny grabbed Harry's arm tight for side along apperation and they all turned on the spot and landed in St. Mungos.


	4. The Private Ward

A/N: well I felt that this was an ok chapter but if you all think it sucks then keep it to your self just say nice things lol…but anyway I want all of you to R&R don't make me use an unforgivable lol

The Private Ward

Harry, who was nearest to the witch at the front desk said, "Excuse me? Can you tell me what room Remus Lupin is in?"

The witch consulted her long list of patients, "Lupin…Lupin…" she muttered, "Ah here we are, Remus Lupin, room 317 and it's a private ward so you can have some time with Mr. Lupin undisturbed. Poor chap," she added in an undertone.

"Thank you," he said then he rushed off to the others. "He's in room 317 Mrs. Weasley. Oh and it's a private ward. So if it's in the 300's then it'll be on floor three I suppose. So shall we go?"

They all set off in search of the correct room and found it rather quickly then knocked on the door.

"Come in," the Healer said and Harry pushed open the door to find Lupin lying there asleep. He walked over to Lupin, tears streaming down his face. There laid the person who was closest to Sirius in his last years, all frail and broken, and Harry could do nothing to help him. The Weasley's stayed back giving Harry a bit of time. Harry could see the gashes in Lupin's face where Greybeck had attacked him. He collapsed into a chair beside Lupin's bed. He wanted Lupin to wake up and say hello, but he just lay there peacefully.

Soon Ginny walked forward cautiously, "Harry?" she asked, "Are you alright?" She was standing next to him now with tears in her eyes, remembering how this had happened to Bill too.

"Oh, I'm alright." It was half true because he was alright, miserable, but alright.

"When I find Voldemort and his followers," Harry outburst suddenly, "I'm going to kill him but Greybeck will be next in line!" he ended yelling and then, amazingly, Lupin's eyelids flickered open.

"Harry…" Lupin whispered, "thank you all for coming. I guess I shouldn't have let it slip that Hagrid had went to go persuade the giants to join Dumbledore. That's something only someone in the Order would know."

"It's alright," Harry murmured, "but you need your rest," and with that Lupin closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

When Lupin awoke a few hours later Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were still there. "Did you sleep alright Remus?" Hermione asked.

"Very well, thank you." Lupin replied.

"Are you hungry Remus? Could we get you anything?" Harry asked wanting Lupin well again.

"No thank you," Lupin said weakly, "It's very kind of you Harry, but I'm not very hungry. So has anything been happening with any of you lately? I haven't talked to any of you in so long. By the way how's Tonks?"

Harry chuckled. It seemed that Tonks had finally convinced Lupin to call her by her preferred name.

"Oh, she's fine," Mrs. Weasley assured Lupin, "but I think these four have some very exciting news!"

All four of them blushed but they all knew that Lupin would be happy for them.

"We're dating," they all said together.

"Well by we, we mean me and Ginny and Ron and Hermione," Harry clarified as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Are you really? Well done! If Dumbledore was alive I am sure he would be thrilled," Lupin said.

"But he is alive," Harry said only just remembering his encounter with Dumbledore at the Ministry.

"WHAT?" Lupin said, bolting upright and getting out of bed.

"Ya. Ron and I saw him first, he was the apperation instructor. Then we told Ginny and she didn't believe us so she went to check for herself, and finally the rest of the Weasley's saw him." Harry explained.

"What…How…" Lupin said trying to figure it out.

"It's a thrilling tale, and to give it justice, I feel that you should here from Dumbledore himself." Harry said.

Just then Dumbledore walked in to see Lupin, "Harry and the others have told you I presume?" he asked as he went to go shake Lupin's hand.

"Yes," Lupin said in awe, "But he said that you should tell the tale to give it justice."

"Well if that's what Harry said, then that's how it should be!" Dumbledore said enthusiastically. Dumbledore then told Lupin his tale during which Lupin gasped multiple times.

"So there we are," Dumbledore said, "Oh and Harry during the past few weeks I have found and destroyed the cup and the item of Ravenclaw's which was a bowl. I have a feeling I know where the locket really is if you would come with me and Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger too if they would like, this one will not be dangerous to any of us.

Harry gasped "Of course!" he said at once then he turned to Ron, Hermione and Ginny and said, "Ron, Hermione, Ginny do you want to come?"

"Oh mum, can we?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well…" Mrs. Weasley said slowly, "as long as Dumbledore is with you I am sure it will be alright."

Ginny squealed, "Oh thanks mum!" she said excitedly.

Then they all held onto Dumbledore's arm, he turned on the spot, and they all vanished with a crack.


	5. The Quest and the Quest for Help

A/N WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE… chapter 5 is finally up! I need reviews please please review!

The Quest and the Quest for Help

When they appeared Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all extremely confused for they were in number twelve Grimuld Place.

"Um, Albus? Are you sure this is the place?" Harry asked.

"Quite sure," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. With that he walked over to what was once Kreature's den and everyone saw it. Harry recognized it at once as Slythern's locket and the locket they found when they were making this house fit for humans to live in. Apparently Kreature had smuggled it out of one of the garbage sacks. Dumbledore picked it up, examined it, and then muttered a curse and it was destroyed. "Now," Dumbledore said "all that remains is the snake, Nigini, and Voldemort himself…but those two will take the longest, and Harry I suggest you take some lessons with me five days a week at Godric's Hollow."

Harry nodded then said, "Well, should we get back to Remus and Molly? Molly should still be there waiting and I want to say goodbye to Remus and talk to him for a bit."

"Right you are Harry," Dumbledore said and with that Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, they all turned, and appeared in Lupin's ward.

Right when they got back Harry turned to Lupin and said "Remus? Could I talk to u in the corridor for a second?"

"Of course you can Harry."

"Thank you."

They walked out into the hall and Harry began, "well you know how I am dating Ginny?" and Lupin nodded. "Well," Harry continued, "I was thinking about asking her to marry me but I don't know how or when, all I know is that I love her with all my heart and that I already have the ring." He showed the ring to Lupin, it was a beautiful two carrot emerald with two half carrot diamonds flanking the emerald. The metal was pure gold and it gleamed in the light.

"Harry it's an amazing ring! Ginny will love it."

"I know she will…she'll love it even more because it's from me but I still don't know what to say or when to say it."

"Here is my advice to you Harry, first of all, do it when it feels right to you, when it feels right to you it will feel right for Ginny. Second say what your heart tells you to say. Imagine that you were going to ask her tonight. What would you say?"

Harry thought for a moment then said, "I would tell her that I loved her with all my being and I want to be with her forever."

Lupin smiled. He remembered James asking him the same type of questions before he proposed to Lilly.

"Well thank you Remus, you helped a lot," then Harry went back into the ward and pulled Ron into the hallway (Hermione at his side), and told Ginny to stay in the ward with Remus and Molly.

"Look Ron, I am in love with your sister…" he began

"Well I know that mate," Ron said cutting him off.

"Please let me finish. I…I…" Harry began but it was much harder to tell Ron then it was to tell Lupin. "I am going to propose to her," Harry said breathlessly. "Not right away," he added seeing Ron's death glare, "but soon. Look," he showed the ring to Ron and Hermione and Hermione squealed in delight.

"Oh Harry! She'll love it!" she said hugging him. Ron just stood there, unable to say a thing, just staring from the ring, to Harry, and back to the ring.

Then Harry asked, "So do you mind Ron? I know she is your sister and everything so I want you to be fine with it first."

"I guess," Ron said in an unnaturally high voice.

Harry sighed in relief. As long as his friends were fine with it nothing else mattered.

"But make," Ron said, "let's finish Voldemort and have our seventh year first"

"Oh alright," Harry agreed (Ron and Hermione had finally convinced him to go back to school once Voldemort was dead)

Just then Ginny poked her head out and Harry quickly stashed the ring. "Are you three coming or not?" she asked extremely annoyed.

Harry smiled, walked over, kissed her, and said "Of course we are Gin just hold on another minuet. I need to ask these two one more thing."

"Alright, well hurry up, it's getting rather boring with only mum, Remus, and Dumbledore," Ginny said then she turned around and walked back into the ward.

"Well," Harry said turning to his two best friends, "the last thing is that I am wondering weather or not to give her a promise ring first or just wait another year with no real commitment to her."

"Oh Harry, I am sure Ginny will be thrilled either way, but being another woman and all the thought of a promise ring is better then nothing at all," Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said gratefully, "Hea do you think that we could go to Diagon Alley to try to find one?"

"Sure mate," Ron said, "That's a great idea." With that they all went back into the ward to find the adults chatting merrily and Ginny sitting there with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Took you lot long enough," she said, "What were you talking about anyway?"

"Oh Ginny," Harry said playfully, "Do you really want to ruin the surprise?"

"Well that depends," she replied. "Will I like this surprise?"

"You'll love it as much as you love me," Harry answered.

"Not that much then I suppose," Ginny laughed.

"Well," Dumbledore said to the room, "I think I should be off, Harry I will send you an owl with the date of our first lesson," then he dissaperated.

"We better get going as well Remus," Molly said, "You still need your rest, come on kids."

So then after saying goodbye to Lupin Ginny grabbed Harry's arm again and, within moments, they appeared in the Weasley's kitchen.


	6. Diagon Alley

A/N ok so I have been writing a lot lately so I am having chapters out more frequently which is good so Ya enjoy this chapter!

Diagon Alley

The very next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley if they could go to Diagon Alley on their own for a few hours seeing as security had been tightened and Harry is the "Chosen One".

"And besides, if Voldemort did show up he would bring Nigini with him and then I could finish him on the spot," Harry argued.

"Oh, fine," Mrs. Weasley finally agreed, "But I want you all back here by sunset."

"Thank you," the three said in unison.

The three friends stepped out side and dissaperated.

They all appeared with a pop in the Leaky Caldron and unlike the last time they were there, it was completely filled with people. They walked out, into the courtyard, Ron tapped the right brick and the wall divided to let them through.

"Oh look," Hermione said pointing to one of the jewelry shops, "let's try there!"

They walked into the store to find some of the most beautiful gems they have ever seen. Harry looked around and found a ring that had the Hogwarts crest and 4 different colored gems.

"That was Helga Hufflepuffs you know," the witch at the counter said eagerly, "It was found just last week."

"It's amazing," Harry said in awe. "She'll love it. What do you two think?"

The other two walked over and looked into the glass case.

Ron's jaw dropped as Hermione squealed, "Its perfect Harry!" Hermione said staring longingly at the ring then she smacked Ron playfully. "Now why don't you ever get me something that nice," she said as Harry paid for the ring.

"Oh my dear Hermione, do you really think I love you that much?" Ron replied jokingly and they both laughed

Harry smiled at his two friends, just remembering when Ron first told him that he liked Hermione, and that was all the way back in first year when Harry's adventure first began with his two friends. Frankly he was amazed and highly touched that they always stuck by him no matter how much they fought and no matter how long it took to forgive each other they remained friends.

They decided to walk around Diagon Alley and Harry was still deep in thought.

He remembered his first encounter with Ginny, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley family. He remembered thinking how obnoxious Hermione was. He remembered the fight with the troll during which Harry and Ron became friends with Hermione, and he remembered getting through all the obstacles blocking the soccer's stone but what he liked best about this memory was that Ron and Hermione were there by his side. He remembered being shunned by the school in his second year because everyone thought that he was the heir of Slythern, but again Ron and Hermione stuck by him. And in his third year he and Ron fought with Hermione over Harry's firebolt when everyone thought that Sirius Black was out to kill him. Then even worse then that, in fourth year, he had a fight with Ron and felt like he would never speak to him again. He remembered Voldemort's return and all the misery the Ministry of Magic put him through in his fifth year. He remembered Sirius's death and finally he remembered his sixth year during which it seemed like nothing was going right.

When Harry finally broke out of his trance he found himself in the Leaky Caldron with Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing," Harry replied, "Just thinking about all the times we have shared over the past six years, the good and the bad."

"I thought about all that last night," Hermione said, "It's strange isn't it? We have been friends for so long, and so much has happened."

"And it's all 'cuz of you Harry," Ron said laughing.

"Nice Ron," Harry said laughing along with him, "but you know I was trying to be serious."

Then, once again, he remembered the worst day of his life, the day Sirius was killed. Tears welled in his eyes.

They still had about two hours left before they had to go back to the burrow so they decided to go to get some ice cream. They ordered their ice cream and sat outside when suddenly someone they all knew, but thought they would never see again walked by, Sirius.

They all gasped as Sirius walked up to them.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," the three said all not believing that it was really him.

"I know you don't believe it's really me but,"

"That's right!" Harry said cutting him off, "we don't believe you. Where is the proof that you are really Sirius 'Padfoot' Black?" he asked

"Go ahead," Sirius replied patiently, "ask me any question you want and I will prove to you that I am your god father."

"Ok," Harry said thinking for a moment, "What did James do to "Snivilus" on the last day of your O.W.L.'s?"

Sirius laughed remembering that day. "Well first James was showing off with a snitch he had nicked but it was bugging me so I asked him to stop before wormtail wet himself. Then I mentioned how bored I was and he spotted Snape. He went up to Snape and used Levicorpus on him exposing his nasty little knickers. Soon Lilly showed up, told James to put him down and he obeyed. Then Snape called her a very foul name and James hit him with a curse, James, being the person he was, then asked Lilly to go out with him and she turned him down, as usual, and said he was just as bad as Snape. At this James became highly insulted because he would never call her a you-know-what. Then Lilly just walked away and James picked Snape up again and took off his under ware for the whole school to see."

Harry stood there amazed by this very detailed answer and concluded that it had to actually be him, no other person besides Remus and James could give such a detailed answer.

"Sirius," Harry whispered. "It's really you."

"Yes, Harry, it is, and to let you in on a little secret, I was never dead."

"But you fell through the veil…" then Harry trialed off as he realized what must have happened. "There was whispering beyond the veil. Sirius, were people trying to get out?"

Sirius chuckled, "Yes they were trying to get out and after I fell through I became one of the voices. Then one of the Unspeakables figured out how the veil works. I was the first one out because I was right near what appeared to be the entrance, then all sorts of people came out including about fifty ministry workers (when I was there, they were still pouring out when I left), but before I was able to leave James and Lilly walked out.

A/N DUN DUN DUN! Oohh cliff hanger ending! I hate those when I am the reader but when I am the writer they couldn't be anymore entertaining! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review people!


	7. The Reunion

A/N ok this is my 7th chapter of my fic…it's an ok chapter as far as I know and you find out some stuff so its good enjoy!

The Reunion

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"Yes Harry, your parents are alive. It seems that once the Unspeakable figured out the veil all of the good and pure people in the world that had died or been killed came back. Which means the whole Potter family is alive as well."

Harry sat there tears glimmering in his eyes, his family was alive, he loved Ginny and was going to ask her to merry him in about a year, Dumbledore was alive, and Voldemort was almost dead. Could his life get any better?

"So where are they?"

"Oh, they are around here somewhere, probably being mobbed by people who are glad they are alive again."

"Well let's go find them," Harry said popping out of his seat. "And then we could bring them to the burrow to meet the Weasley's!"

Harry ran down the street and then saw a huge circle of people. Harry pushed through them to see his parents, who he hadn't seen in sixteen years.

They turned to him and smiled at their son, tears of joy spilling out of their eyes.

Harry ran up to them and gave them each a huge hug whispering, "Mum, Dad, I love you both so much, and I missed you."

"Harry," Lilly whispered back, "We love you too. When the unspeakable got us all out you wouldn't believe our happiness at the thought of seeing our one and only son."

This whole time Ron, Hermione, and Sirius stayed back giving the newly reunited family a few minuets.

"Mum, Dad, I would like to introduce you to my two best friends in the world. They have stuck by me for the past six years, not to mention helping me a lot when it comes to defeating Voldemort." He pulled Ron and Hermione forward. "Mum this is Ron Weasley. I met him on the Hogwarts Express before we started our first year and we have been best friends ever since."

Lilly and James each gave Ron a hug making it clear that any friend of Harry's was like their family.

"And this is Hermione Granger, I doubt you have herd of her family because she is muggle born, but she is the brightest witch of her age and I am honored to have a friend like her to bring me back down to earth when ever my head gets to big."

Again Lilly and James gave Hermione a hug, so glad that Harry made such good friends during his time at Hogwarts.

"And of course you two already know Sirius," Harry smiled then added, "and to think I thought he was out to kill me."

"So should we go to the burrow? Molly will be expecting Ron, Hermione, and me to be back soon anyway so mum, because you don't know where it is I will guide you and Sirius you guide dad." Then they all turned leaving the whole crowd with tears in their eyes because of witnessing such a happy family reunion.

When the six appeared in the kitchen of the burrow they saw Molly alone, cooking dinner for them all. She turned then at seeing the three extra people there she nearly fainted.

"Mum, Dad, I would like you both to meet the person who has been like a mother to me, Molly Weasley.

Lilly and James hugged the shocked Mrs. Weasley.

Then Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Hea! Arthur, Bill, Charley, Fred, George, Ginny, get down here NOW!"

They all ran down the stair. First Arthur saw them and then wobbled over to the table from shock. Then Bill and Charley saw them and had almost the same reaction but they at least said hello and welcome back. Soon Fred and George saw them and they said hello very enthusiastically. And finally Ginny walked in and her jaw dropped then she walked over to Harry who gave her a hug and then she held his hand.

"Well mum and dad, this is the Weasley family, they are all very great people and I have spend every summer with them after my first year. They guys over there are Arthur, Bill, Charley, Fred, and George," Harry said pointing to each of them in turn. "And this charming young lady is Ginny, my girlfriend whom I love very much, with all my heart for that matter. Well this seems like the perfect time for something that is very important to me." At this Ron and Hermione grinned because they knew what he was about to do.

A/N weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee another cliffie! I love them! Hope u do to cuz they are fun to write lol…and for those wanting more detail aka nema and Rit you will get some next chapter and even more in chapter nine…well enjoy!


	8. The Promise

Ok well this chapter is a nice little one…it was longer before I lost my notebook and I had to start it over…at least I only lost one chapter… WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SEX SCENE…no detail…mainly suggestive…well hope you enjoy!

Thank you to my wonderful beta reader Emily! I couldn't have done it with out you!

The Promise

"Ginny," Harry murmured pulling the little crushed velvet box out of his jacket pocket. "I love you more then the world can ever know. I was in the dark, with no way out until I met you. You made my heart stop, you made me fell things I had never felt before, and that was all the way back in second year. I was faced with many challenges every year that no other witch or wizard has had to deal with, but you made it easier to laugh with all the times we teased Ron, and just in general. I never realized it but I developed a bit of a crush on you, Then less then a year ago Ron and I caught you snogging Dean in a corridor and I wanted to jinx him into jelly for even touching you with one of his grubby little fingers. But then I thought it was natural, I mean hadn't you become like a little sister to me? Obviously not. Suddenly when I was about to fall asleep an image came into my mind of me snogging you in that exact same corridor. I never told you because I didn't want to lay my heart on the line to have the possibility of having it crushed so for a while I dealt with just admiring from a far. Then one fateful day after that Qudditch match it was not enough so I kissed you right then and there, I didn't care what people would think, I just cared about you. So after dating you for a while I realized that I am ready to make a bit more of a commitment to you. Ginny," he said opening the little box. "This is called a promise ring and it comes with a promise. A promise to someday be engaged," he stole a kiss. "A promise to always take care of you," he stole another kiss. "And a promise to never break your heart again, so do you accept?"

Ginny smirked, rolled her eyes, and gave him a long deep kiss as a response.

"I'll just take that as a 'yes,'" Harry smiled as he slipped the ring onto her finger then pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly the two got reawaken to the presence of their families. They looked around the room and saw that all of the women had tears in their eyes and that everyone was beaming. Ron was happy for his best mate and his little sister and he knew that Harry would keep his promise, as did everyone else in the room. They all congratulated the pair and then sat down around the enlarged kitchen table. Ginny slipped onto Harry's lap and Harry curled his arms around her slim waist. They sat there comfortably for a while until Harry suddenly had an extraordinary idea. He nudged Ginny off him and she gave him a questioning look to which he gave a look that clearly said 'trust me.' Harry got up and said, "Well this day has been rather exhausting so I think I'm going to turn in." He then yawned and winked at Ginny before he left the kitchen.

After a few moments Ginny got up and said goodnight, then followed Harry out of the kitchen.

"Took you long enough," Harry chuckled from his spot on the foot of the stairs.

"Well I was trying not to give us away, 'cuz you see, I know for a fact that you aren't tired at all… at least not yet."

"What are you thinking Gin?"

"Oh just a little of this," she said then she kissed him lightly. "And a little of that," she continued as she squeezed his butt hard making him jump.

She laughed then looked down and noticed a bulge in his pants, "I seem to be having a bit of an effect on you don't I?" she laughed.

Harry, who didn't realize this, blushed very lightly, "You, Ginny Weasley, have earned yourself a trip to my room," he laughed; lifting her up with his well toned arms and carried her up the crooked stairs. When they reached the right landing Harry kicked open the door and carried Ginny over to his bed where he set her down very carefully.

Three hours later Harry woke up to see their cloths strewn about the floor. As the memories of the previous hours washed over him he couldn't help but smile. He looked to his left and saw Ginny lying there peacefully. Harry kissed her lightly, making sure not to wake her then he looked over at the clock, it was midnight.

He then engulfed Ginny into his arms then fell back into a dream filled slumber. When he awoke again it was 7 am. He gently nudged Ginny awake and after apologizing for waking her up so early he said, "We should head downstairs for breakfast seeing as everyone thinks we went to bed at nine last night."

Ginny saw the logic in this so she put on some pajamas so she was decent enough to go downstairs. After Harry did the same they walked downstairs hand-in-hand. When they reached the kitchen they were amazed by the sight that met their eyes.

A/N: well I hope you all like cliffies cuz you will be getting a lot of them! Yay I rock! Deal with it! Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	9. The Eye of the Snake

The Eye of the Snake

"REMUS!" Ginny squealed, "You're back! It was amazing! Harry gave me a promise ring, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Said Ginny, looking at Harry with love in her eyes.

"Oh really?" Lupin asked trying to act surprised. "Well congratulations!"

At that moment Harry's scar seared in pain for the first time in over a year. He collapsed, blinded by the pain on his forehead.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked frantically, but Harry could barely hear her, the pain was so immense.

Lupin calmly lifted Harry and placed him on the couch. Soon Harry started twitching, unable to bear the pain. In a flash, Lupin muttered a pain reliving spell and Harry fell limp.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, hearing his shallow, raspy breathing. She knelt beside him, grabbed his hand, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze to let her know that he would be fine. But deep down they both knew something was terribly wrong, and the longer they waited to do something, the weaker Harry became.

"Ginny," he whispered, "The snake is within the walls. She whipped around to see Lupin, frozen with fear, staring at none other then Nagini. Harry's eyes snapped open then he leapt to his feet to protect Remus and Ginny.

He began to speak in parseltoung "Leave them alone they did nothing to you. Besides it is I who will kill you!"

Ginny and Lupin didn't understand a word he said but they saw from the menacing look in his eyes, that he meant everything he said. Nagini hissed and Harry instantly whipped out his wand, focusing with all his might on his desire to kill, and enjoy the death of Nagini. After a moment of preparing Harry screamed "AVADA KADAVRA!" his wand pointing directly at Nagini who instantly dropped dead, barely even thinking about the fact that he had just used an Unforgivable Curse. 'Six down one to go!' Harry thought.

Then he spun around to see all the Weasleys and Hermione goggling at him, most of them still in their pajamas. Harry's parents, along with Sirius, had gotten a room in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry desperately wished they didn't. He could have used the support of them being there at this time. They all looked from Harry's wand, to the dead snake on the floor, to Harry's defensive position in front of Remus and Ginny and they instantly knew that Harry had just risked his life to save two people they all deeply cared about.

Mr. Weasley, still wide eyed, walked forward to vanish the snake as the rest thanked, hugged or, in Ginny's case, kissed Harry for being so brave and risk his life for the ones he loved. At first Harry was proud until the fact washed over him that he had just taken the life of a creature that didn't deserve it, who was just a pawn for Voldemort's disposal. Harry was a murderer. Sure, it was a creature and not a human, but it killed him inside to know that it wasn't Nagini's fault that she was like that. It all came back to Voldemort, as always, _he_ was the one that truly killed Nagini in the end.

Harry fell limp, all the strength it took him to kill Nagini has taken a toll on him.

Ginny led him back to the couch where he fell asleep and when he awoke hours later it was mid-day. He suddenly remembered the lessons Dumbledore had promised to give him earlier that summer and he wondered why he had gone so long without contacting him.

He opened his eyes only to find that he was now upstairs, in his room and Ginny lying beside him waiting for him to wake up.

"Ginny," he said, "I need to go send an owl to Dumbledore"

"Wait!" she said, "An owl came for you just a few moments ago."

And indeed there was an owl, still waiting there for him.

Harry stood up to retrieve the owl and it stuck out its leg so he could untie the letter from its leg before it flew off.

When Harry unfastened the letter the owl soared out the window and Harry unrolled the scroll and read,

Dear Harry,

I heard about your fight against Nagini and I would like to congratulate you. It takes a lot of courage to do what seems so wrong but will lead to what's right, the downfall of Lord Voldemort. On a more important note, I would like for you to start your private lessons with me at Godric's Hollow exactly one week from today at seven-thirty p.m. Once again, Congratulations.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry re-read the letter three times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Once he was sure he read correctly, questions started chasing each other in Harry's mind; Why did it take so long for Dumbledore to contact him? What was he doing as he was away? And what would Dumbledore be teaching him?

Suddenly he had a strange feeling not to trust this letter. He couldn't explain why, he just had a bad feeling about it.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ginny asked for the tenth time that day.

"Nothing," he replied growing tired of the same question every few minuets. Then, very unexpectedly, Harry Potter collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

_Dumbledore was hanging with a noose around his neck._

_Voldemort was laughing a cold, cruel laugh having just successfully forced Dumbledore to tell him his plans for lessons with Harry, to write a letter to Harry about the time and place of the first "lesson," and then to hang himself. Harry screamed at the sight of Dumbledore hanging there._

* * *

Harry woke, drenched in cold sweat and breathing heavily as though he had just run a mile.

"Harry are you alright, you're acting very odd lately." Ginny said kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine, but Dumbledore's not. He's dead Gin, only he's really dead this time." Harry muttered as tears started stinging in his eyes, threatening to fall. "Voldemort forced him to write the letter then hang himself. He's gone Ginny…"

A/N Sry it took so long! Laziness lol…but anyways does anyone know what should happen next cuz I have no clue! I need suggestions people! Anyways I hope it was at least half worth the wait so bye bye! P.s. R&R


End file.
